Lonely (Sokeefe)
by Sokeefe555
Summary: After the battle with the Neverseen, Keefe and Sophie confront their feelings. A few weeks later, Sophie realized something that turns her world upside down. She is pregnant. Rated M because of stuff in the beginning. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys. Enough is enough. Plenty of people have been commenting extremely rude things on my stories. If you don't like my writing, leave. See if i give a fuck then. But** ** _do not_** **leave hateful comments on my stories. I don't care if you think "there aren't enough swear words in this fic, you must be a virgin" (Paraphrasing a real comment here, guys.) If it's you,** ** _quit._** **Get off my fucking story because I will not stand for people who are disrespectful and rude. And while you're at it, don't you** ** _dare_** **leave hate on other writers works either. Because everyone here works hard to produce stories that people like. And I hope that when you think about leaving any hateful comments, on anything, you think of me. And how, if you knew me in real life, I would kick. your. ass. for pulling anything like that. So** ** _get the fuck off my stories, and anyone else's stories, if you just feel like hating. Because that is wrong, and I am going to put up with it in silence no longer._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! You can call me Winnie (yes i love winnie the pooh that much). Here is all of the stuff you need to know before reading the story:**

 **All characters belong to Shannon Messenger**

 **WARNING: THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE ENTIRE SERIES.**

 **This is Sokeefe (or Foster-Keefe or Keephie idk)**

 **Keefe never betrayed them and Alluveterre still belongs to the Black Swan**

 **They are all at Alluveterre because Fintan burned Candleshade, Everglen, Rimeshire, and Havenfield.**

 **Tam and Linh are there at the time.**

 **Nightfall happened, but Flashback didn't.**

 **WARNING: THERE IS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, PLEASE SKIP UNTIL THE LINES.**

 **Sorry for the page-long intro but it was necessary**

 **Hope you like it!**

She was supposed to be sleeping, but instead she had decided to lie on the grass and watch the stars. How could she sleep? Her home was gone, and they had just finished a war. A war, for goodness's sake. And people expected her to sleep? She sighed and wished someone were there. Someone who actually understood how hard it was to sleep.

"Hey, Foster," Keefe said, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Keefe!" She exclaimed quietly, trying not to wake the others that were somehow sleeping. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, burying her head in his shirt and breathing in his scent.

"Don't worry, breathing is overrated." He laughed.

"Sorry." She loosened her grip.

Then he saw her tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... I just wish that I could be normal for once."

"Oh, Foster, you're never gonna be normal. And I mean that as the highest compliment."

She blushed, still holding on to him.

"Foster... I don't know if I'll have any other time to say this, so here goes."

She looked up into his beautiful, ice-blue eyes and saw how nervous he was.

Nervous? Why would he be nervous? It was just them.

"I like you. Like... I like you, like you. And... I know you probably don't feel the same way, because I know how you act around Fitz. And I'm sorry, and I know this isn't fair, but—"

He was cut off by her lips pressing against his. His eyes widened in surprise as she pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm really sure I don't feel the same way either." She smiled up at him. His eyes were now filled with love, and happiness, and hope. He leaned down and kissed her back. It was more passionate, this time, and she loved it.

She ran her hands through his beautifully soft hair, pulling the perfectly gelled strands apart. He pushed her up against a tree gently, and she used the support to wrap her legs around his waist.

She could feel his excitement, and blushed a bit. She ground her hips into his and he let out a small groan, causing her to smile. They kept this up for a few more minutes before Keefe pulled back, both of them panting.

"You like that?" He teased.

She just laughed and booped his nose playfully.

Sophie yelped as Keefe picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back toward the house.

"Where are we going?" Sophie whispered.

He laughed. "You'll see."

He silently brought her up to her own room, and laid her on the bed.

"Wait, Keefe!" She whisper-yelled as he walked toward the door.

"I'm not leaving," He whisper-yelled back, closed the door, and locked it.

Ohhh...

As he tip-toed back, he tripped on some dirty laundry, and fell on top of her.

She laughed. "Idiot, we're supposed to be quiet!" She whispered.

He just smirked at her and kissed her again.

1 and 1/2 months later...

Sophie threw up again. She couldn't believe she was sick one week before she was supposed to go to the new Havenfield.

And she'd had this stupid bug for a week before that, too.

All of her friends were worried about her.

She got up shakily and went over to her calendar. She noticed there were no red X's over this month, and it was nearing the end.

She flipped back through the months. None last month, and five at the very beginning of the month before that.

She'd just finished her period the day before the battle had ended. And... the next night...

The thought made her nauseous. But she gulped the bile back. She had to tell someone. Keefe.

She walked to his room and knocked.

"Come in!" He said.

"Can I talk to you?" She peeked her head in the door. Her eyes were filling with tears.

Fitz, Dex, and Keefe looked like they'd been having a conversation.

"What's wrong?" He rushed over to her.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." She added, to Dex and Fitz. The stubborn tears finally spilled over.

"Why don't we go to your room?" He suggested.

He turned to the other boys. "I'll be back in a minute."

She led him back to her room and sat down on the bed. She nuzzled her face into Ella.

He came over to her. "So. What am I risking my health for?" He asked in a teasing voice, taking a seat next to her.

She rolled her watery eyes. "You can't get sick."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're better?"

"Well... no." She admitted.

"You need to be consistent with your answers," he said.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, tears filling her eyes again as she twisted her hands in her lap.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Sorry for what? Foster, there's nothing for you to apologize for!"

"For... for doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Keefe... " she couldn't look him in the eye, so she looked at her lap. She bit her lip. "I... " Her voice cracked. "I think I'm pregnant."

Her lungs burned, but she didn't dare breathe, salty tears running down her cheeks.

"You... you're... what?" He asked, looking scared.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. "At least... I'm pretty sure."

After a few more heart breaking seconds, Keefe ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh."

She closed her eyes, more tears falling to soak her pajama pants. "I'm so sorry," she said.

He took her face in his hands and turned it towards him gently. He brushed the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "Hey. This is my fault, too. Neither of us remembered." He pressed his lips to hers gently.

She was shocked. Really. And he felt it.

"What?" He asked.

"I... just expected you to... hate me." She said as she leaned into him.

"Hate you!? I love you, Foster!" He said incredulously.

"I know that... I just... thought you'd be more scared."

"Oh, Foster. Trust me. I'm scared as hell. This is... this is making me want to run away screaming." Tears ran down his cheeks. "But did you think I'd just let you go through this alone?"

She picked at the manicure Biana had given her as she nodded.

"Well... I won't. I'm here, okay?"

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thank you," she whispered.

They just sat there, Keefe stroking her hair, Sophie crying into his shoulder.

"Sophie."

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"I won't leave you," he promised. "I love you."

She smiled again. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's Winnie. I hope you like the next chapter, even though it's fairly short. Thanks!**

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. "You guys done?" Fitz sounded annoyed through the door.

"Come in." Sophie said, forgetting that she was sitting in Keefe's lap, hugging him.

Fitz and Dex both stared at how they were sitting. Neither Keefe nor Sophie cared.

"What's wrong?" Dex asked.

Sophie looked up a Keefe.

 _Should we tell them?_ She transmitted to him.

 _I don't know... maybe not now..._

"Guys. We know you're having a telepathic conversation." Dex said.

"Sorry." Sophie mumbled. "Just... we don't want to tell anyone yet."

Fitz walked over to her calendar. "Hey, you haven't changed this since two months ago."

Her face flushed and she hurried over.

"Oh, yeah." She flipped it to the current month.

"Are you better yet?" Dex asked.

"From what?" She looked confused.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "The sickness that you've had for a week?"

"Oh, yeah. Uhh... yes?"

"Great!"

Sophie looked at Keefe again. "You guys should probably go..." she said.

"Oh. Ok." Fitz said, and he sounded sad.

She hugged Keefe again, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

As the boys left, Sophie leaned back on her bed and popped some earbuds in.

Mr. Forkle had allowed them all to go to the Forbidden Cities and get their own phones, chargers, earbuds, and phone cases because Sophie had pleaded. She had pestered him for weeks, nonstop. Every time she saw him, she complained that they were bored. So, they went to the apple store and target to get electronics and board games.

The music calmed her, making her think of a much simpler time, and she was lulled to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Keefe's POV

"So, what were you guys whispering about?" Fitz asked me. He sounded jealous.

"Nothing." I responded.

"No, seriously. What were you guys talking about? Did you hurt her?"

"Well..." That was a hard question to answer. I'd gotten her pregnant, so yes. But we were happy about it. There was no question on whether or not to keep it. I was... really scared about being a father. I was worried about being like my own. But... I loved her. And she loved me.

Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face.

"Keefe!" Fitz snapped. "Did you hurt her? What were you whispering about?"

"None of your business!" I snapped back.

"It is! I'm your best friend and her cognate!"

"Is that all you care about? Cognates?" I asked. "Because she might need more than a Cognate to get through this. She'll need a really good friend."

"What are you talking about? What is she going through?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Kee—"

"Guys!" Dex interrupted. "Stop arguing!"

Fitz and I glared at one another and we all went to our own rooms.

I climbed into bed and listened to some of the music on my phone. I fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about a brown-eyed baby smiling at me. Then it started screaming and crying.

An hour later...

Someone shook me awake.

"You ok?" I looked up to see all of my friends looking at me. My sheets were a mess.

"You were muttering stuff in your sleep." Dex said.

"Like what?" I sat up, alarmed. I stole a glance at Foster.

"Like you were trying to calm a baby." Biana told me.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as Foster bit her lip.

Fitz glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to know why Sophie was crying earlier." Dex said.

"What!?" We both said at the same time.

"I thought you said we were playing a board game!" Foster protested.

"Eh." Dex said.

"Sorry, Sophie. We really want to know what's wrong." Linh apologized.

"So that we can help." Biana added.

Foster teared up again. I rushed over.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here." I assured her as she grabbed me and hugged me.

Everyone looked at us like we were different people, but I didn't really care.

"Thanks." She said when she was calm again.

"So... what happened?" Biana asked.

Foster looked at me and our faces heated up.

"We... uh..." I stumbled on my words.

Tam chuckled. "Wow. Keefe tongue tied. Not something you see often."

I glared at him.

"Well?" Fitz asked impatiently.

"It's nothing." Foster said.

"It is if you were crying! Sophie..." he tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine." She snapped. I put my hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Fitz glared at me again, and I glared right back.

"Sophie... we can't help you if we don't know." Linh said gently.

Foster looked at me and laced her fingers with mine. "I... uh... I think..." she bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

I think I was the only thing keeping her upright at this point.

" _WHAT!?_ " Fitz shouted at looked between her and me.

"You did _that_!?" He looked disgusted.

Our faces went tomato red and Foster started sobbing. I brought her over to the bed and tugged her glove off, holding her hand and sending calming emotions to her.

Everyone was silent.

"Are you sure?" Linh asked softly.

Foster shook her head. "I- I h-have-haven't t-taken a-a t-test y-yet." She sobbed.

Tam walked over and stretched his shadow over her.

"Woah. There's, like... another dimension." He looked confused and pulled his shadow back.

"Her shadow is usually complicated, though." He looked doubtful.

"I could steal a test from Slurps and Burps." Dex offered.

Sophie nodded. "Would you?" She sniffled.

"Of course."

She hugged him. "Thank you. You're the best."

"Hey!" I whined. "I thought I was!"

"You can be second best." She joked.

"You guys are going to make me gag." Biana smirked and we blushed.

Dex went down to the Leapmaster and the girls went off to Foster's room to talk about 'girl stuff' as Biana had put it.

They were probably just going to grill Foster on the sex. Which I guess I was fine with. Let the girls be girls.

"So you knocked her up." Fitz looked angry.

"We don't know yet." I responded with an eye roll.

"But you guys still did that."

My face went red. "Uh... Yeah..."

Tam snickered from his corner. "Dude, your face is so red."

"Well I'd like to see your face in this situation." I snapped.

Tam rolled his eyes. "Well, _I_ wouldn't be in this situation."

" _Sure_ , you wouldn't."

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't. Because I don't like anybody." He crossed his arms over his chest.

I started laughing. "Dude, I'm an Empath." I said. "Every time Biana is even in the room you get all jittery."

His face flushed. "I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do—"

"Shut up!" Fitz shouted. "You sound like five year olds!"

He looked at Tam. "You like my sister?"

His face flushed even more. "No!"

I laughed. "He's lying."

"I am not!"

I rolled my eyes.

Fitz looked at me. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I was so confused.

"For... getting mad at you. Are you guys going to keep it?"

"Yes."

"How far along is she?"

I thought back. The battle ended a month and a half ago...

"About a month and a half." I answered.

"Wait... didn't the final battle end a month and a half ago?" Tam asked.

"Uh... Yeah? Why?"

"So you guys had sex right after that?" He asked, and my face turned red again.

"W— I—" I groaned and rolled my eyes. "A day after."

"Well I'm outta here." Tam said. "Bye!"

Fitz shrugged. "Yeah. Sorry. I have to study. I still can't believe Foxfire continued after everything that happened." He rolled his eyes and left.

I walked over to my chair and leaned back into it. I sketched a picture of what I thought the baby would look like. It would be so loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie's POV

After Dex left, Biana and Linh dragged me back to my room.

I grabbed my water bottle, a sketch pad, and a pencil from my dresser and sat down on the floor, my back against the wall. I started doodling squiggles and swirls.

"So." Biana said. She was lying on my bed with her chin propped up on her hands.

"How was it?"

"How was what?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

She rolled her eyes. "The sex!"

I chocked on my water and Linh patted my back.

"The w- what!?" I spluttered and coughed.

"You know, Sophie." She said with a smirk.

My face went red and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not talking about this."

"Yes you are. Right now."

I covered my face with my hands. "Please, Biana?" My hands muffled my voice.

"No. How was it?" She asked again.

I looked at Linh. "Please tell her to back off."

She laughed. "Why would I do that? I want to know, too!"

I gaped at her. "Wow. And I thought you were innocent and sweet."

She laughed again. "Come on! Tell us!"

My face turned red as I said, "I mean... I guess... good?"

Biana looked amused. "You guess? Good?"

"What more do you want!?" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Was he big?" Biana asked, rolling over and hanging her head off the bed.

"Yes! No! I mean... I've never seen anyone else's before! How am I supposed to know!?"

Biana looked at me skeptically. "Are you telling me that you've never watched porn?"

"Well... I mean... yeah, I have... but..."

"Then was he big?" She raised her eyebrows.

I covered my face with my hands again.

"Yes?" I said meekly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Biana asked with a smirk.

I wanted to punch her. Instead, I stood up, went over to my bed, and pushed her off.

"Ow!"

"I said yes, ok!?"

She rubbed her head, but smiled. "So. Where did you guys do it? Was it some romantic dinner-type thing?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I was crying outside and he came out and we confessed our feelings."

"So you did it outside?" She asked. "Wow. That must've been cold."

"No..." I said sheepishly.

"So you did it in his room."

"No..."

She practically lept off the bed. "You did it here!?" She squealed.

My face went even redder as I nodded.

"Ew!" She shrieked, and I rolled my eyes.

"We've changed the sheets."

"Oh. Thank goodness. I thought I was sitting where you guys where, like, giving each other blowjobs."

I looked at her in horror. "Ew, no! We did not do that!"

She laughed. "I was kidding. You're face is so red right now."

Dex peeked his head in the door. "I have the test for you, Sophie." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"Because Grady is in the kitchen."

"Oh, crap." I wanted to say much worse than that.

"What?" They all asked me at the same time.

"I'm gonna have to tell Grady. And the rest of the adults. And Grady."

"Oh... he's going to hate Keefe even more..." Biana said.

My stomach flipped as I realized something else. "I'm going to have to tell Keefe's dad." I squeaked.

Everyone visibly cringed.

Dex pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said, hugging him.

"No problem."

I smiled sadly and disappeared into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie's POV

Positive. I already knew it, but somehow it was still almost as devastating.

I came back out with tears streaming down my face.

Biana and Linh hugged me.

"Everyone!" Edaline shouted from downstairs. "Time for lunch!"

I looked at my friends with a scared look.

"Sophie's in the bathroom! Give her a minute!" Biana shouted down.

"Thanks." I said, furiously trying to make it look like I hadn't been crying.

We walked downstairs and ate in silence.

The adults all talked, but none of us did.

They all stopped to look at us.

"Ok. This is weird." Alden announced near the end of the meal. "What are you guys not telling us?"

Alden, Della, Edaline, Grady, Juline, and Kesler stared at us. Lord Cassius was upstairs.

"Midterms!" Biana blurted. "They're... stressful!"

"Yeah. We better go study." Keefe said quickly. We all got up and rushed upstairs to my room.

"Ok. That was way too close, Sophie." Linh announced. "You have to tell them."

I sighed. "I know..." I grabbed the test from the bathroom.

"It's positive." I said, holding it up.

Keefe came over and hugged me. We sat down on the floor together, completing the circle our friends had made.

"I don't know how we're gonna tell them..." I said.

"Grady's going to hate me even more." Keefe complained.

"Don't worry." Biana told them. "I'm pretty sure he won't kill you."

They all chuckled at that.

"I can't believe that this is happening." I said, leaning against Keefe.

"I know. Isn't it crazy?" Linh smiled.

"Yeah." I said, then yawned.

"Someone's tired." Dex said, glancing at her stomach.

I laughed. "Yeah. You guys should probably go pretend like you were studying before we get busted."

After everyone else had left, I asked Keefe to stay.

"Of course." He answered.

"Thanks." I said.

I undressed and started to change into pajamas when I caught Keefe staring.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked as I slipped the pants on.

"Would it be wrong if I said yes?" He asked with a smirk.

"Come on, just get in bed, idiot!" I laughed.

He changed into just boxers and slipped under the covers with me.

I yawned again. "I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." He said, and we almost fell asleep holding each other. Almost.

Because right then, Grady decided to knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah. We better go study." Keefe said, and all of the teenagers rushed upstairs.

"What was that?" Kesler asked.

Grady shrugged. "Let's find out."

He set his Imparter to the feature that amplified noises and put it near the vent that led to Sophie's room.

" _Ok. That was way too close, Sophie." Linh said. "You have to tell them."_

 _Sophie sighed. "I know..."_

All of the adults looked at each other like, 'Tell us what?'

" _It's positive." Sophie said out of nowhere._

" _I don't know how we're gonna tell them..." she said after a moment of silence._

" _Grady's going to hate me even more." Keefe complained._

The adults all looked at Grady. He shrugged.

" _Don't worry." Biana told them. "I'm pretty sure he won't kill you."_

 _They all chuckled at that._

" _I can't believe that this is happening." Sophie said._

" _I know. Isn't it crazy?" Linh's smile could be heard in her voice._

" _Yeah." Sophie said, then yawned._

" _Someone's tired." Dex said._

 _Sophie laughed. "Yeah. You guys should probably go pretend like you were studying before we get busted."_

They were all about to talk when Sophie said something.

" _Keefe... please stay."_

" _Of course." He answered._

" _Thanks."_

There was a short silence and they could hear something zipping (or unzipping).

" _Enjoying the view?" Sophie asked._

There was usually only one context in which that specific phrasing was used, and all of them looked at each other in confusion.

" _Would it be wrong if I said yes?" Keefe responded._

" _Come on, just get in bed, idiot!" Sophie laughed._

'Get in bed'?

 _Fabric rustled again and Sophie yawned._

" _I love you." She said._

" _I love you, too." He responded._

Grady shut the Imparter off and everyone sat there in stunned silence.

"Are they sleeping together?" A confused Della asked Grady and Edaline.

"I feel like we are intruding on a private moment." Juline said.

Grady looked stunned. "She... she said she loves him..."

Alden laughed. "Of course she did! Have you seen the way they look at each other?"

Grady ignored him.

"Grady." Alden tried to get his attention.

"Grady!"

No answer.

"Hey, Grady, Keefe is having sex with your daughter."

"WHAT!?"

Alden laughed. "Sorry. I had to get your attention."

Grady rolled his eyes. "Not funny."

"You do see the way they look at each other, though, right?"

"Yes." Grady growled.

"What were they talking about telling us?" Kesler asked.

Everyone looked concerned.

"It sounded like Keefe and Sophie did something wrong..." Edaline said.

"Oh my gosh." Della said and covered her face with her hands. "How do you guys not see it? They're sleeping together."

"No they're not!" Grady and Edaline said at the same time.

Alden rolled his eyes. "Sophie literally said, "enjoying the view?" And we all know there is only one context in which that is used."

Grady rolled his eyes. "What if she was showing him the view from her window?"

Everyone else raised their eyebrows.

Grady got up. "They are not sleeping together. And I will prove it." He said, and went upstairs.

"Well, if he walks in on something, he can't say we didn't warn him." Juline said with a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Someone knocking at the door jerked Sophie and Keefe from their almost-sleeping state.

"Get dressed." she whispered to him, and went to open the door.

"Yes?"

It was Grady.

"I was just wondering... if I could help you study?"

"Study? I'm trying to sleep." Then she realized her mistake. "Well... the others, they wanted to study, and... uh... I decided to take a nap."

"Since when do you take naps?"

 _Since I was pregnant._ She wanted to say.

"Uh... I'm tired."

"Oh." Was all he said. "Can I come in?"

"No!" She shouted, panicked.

"And why not?"

 _Because my boyfriend who got me pregnant is half naked and in my room._

"Because... I wanted to talk to you out here!" She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"About what?"

"Uh..."

"Why don't you tell me what all of you guys are hiding from us?" He asked.

Her stomach flipped and knotted itself.

"I... Later?" She asked hopefully.

"No. Now."

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant! Surprise!" She did some jazz hands.

"What!?" He yelped.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant. Please hold your applause." She said sarcastically.

"Please tell me the father isn't that boy..." He pleaded.

Sophie just looked at the floor shamefully. Grady looked worried, but peppered her with questions.

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes."

"How far are you?"

"A month and a half."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!"

He stopped for a second.

Then, "Are you okay?"

Sophie finally looked up at him. "Kind of."

Grady hugged her.

"You'd think the universe would give you a break." He said.

She laughed halfheartedly. "You'd think."

"Is it real?" He asked. "Or was it just a one-time thing?"

Sophie felt her face turn a little pink, but she shook her head.

"No. It's real."

Grady nodded. "Ok. As long as he doesn't hurt you."

"Thanks." Sophie responded. "I am actually tired, though. Can I go take that nap?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Love you, kiddo."

She smiled and went back into the room, amazed with how well that went.


	9. Authors note

**Hey guys! This chapter is (i think) kind of funny. Thank you all so much for reading!**

All of the adults looked at Grady as he came back down the stairs.

"So..." Juline said, gesturing for him to tell them.

He looked a little worried. "She... she's pregnant."

Everyone sat there in stunned silence.

Edaline bit her lip. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Grady said.

"She took a test?"

"Yes."

"Did you see it?"

Grady rolled his eyes. "No. I didn't want to go in there."

"Why!?"

"Because she's pregnant! And you know what pregnant people do all the time?"

"Eat." All three of the women chorused.

"Well, that too. But... they... you know!"

Alden laughed. "So you're saying this out of experience?"

Grady and Edaline's faces went completely red.

"That is not the point!" He argued. "The point is, I don't want to go in there and find them screwing each other! That's my daughter!"

Alden shrugged. "I guess it's true."

Grady rolled his eyes. "Of course it's true. How would you like to go into your daughter's room and find her screwing that Shade boy!?"

Alden's face turned deadly. "She wouldn't dare do that until she's at least a hundred."

Grady laughed. "Sure, she wouldn't."

"Boys!" Juline said. "Enough arguing."

"I told you so." Della said.

"You told us what?" Alden asked his wife.

"I told you that they were sleeping together."

Everyone rolled their eyes as Tiergan entered a room.

"Why does it sound like you're all teenagers with conspiracy theories?" He asked as he hung his cloak over the back of one of the chairs and sat down.

Grady sighed. "Sophie's pregnant."

He raised his eyebrows at Alden and Grady. "I guess golden boy—"

"Not Fitz!" Alden scoffed. "Keefe!"

"Oh."

"What about my son?" Lord Cassius eyed them all distastefully as he walked down the stairs regally.

"Sophie's—" Alden started.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone else interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because they can tell him themselves." Grady answered.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, nothing." Grady said, getting an idea. "Maybe you should go check on them. They're up in Sophie's room, I think."

Lord Cassius eyed everyone at the table before walking slowly up the stairs.

Everyone stifled giggles until they heard a yelp. Or, rather, three yelps.

Then they all burst out laughing.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Cassius roared from upstairs.

They heard a door slam and Cassius stomp to his office.

They all laughed until their sides hurt.

 **Sorry if it takes me a litte bit to update. I'm having a bit of writer's block. Please comment with constructive criticism or stuff that i can change. Also, if you have an idea for something that you'd like me to write, please put it in the reviews. Thanks so much guys. I love you. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! I'm getting a TON of writer's block right now, so give me a few days. Also, I was wondering if (when I'm done with this story) I should do...

Biana and Tam pregnant!

Yes? No? Maybe so? Please put your vote in the reviews and give me some constructive criticism, please! I will put a note at the bottom of this note when I either

1\. Write the story

OR

2\. Think of a better story

Also, I just wanted to rant a bit. My friend hasnt even read kotlc, but she ships Sophitz and Beefe, just from what she has heard from me and my friends. AND WE ARE ALL SOKEEFE/TIANA/WYLIE SHIPPERS. I dont understand this...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm back! Please, please, PLEASE, review and tell me if you want a Tiana story. (or not) Love you guys! :)**

The next few weeks got better. They all moved back into their own houses, and most of the details were perfect, thanks to Keefe and Sophie's photographic memories. All of the saved animals were in their new enclosures, and Calla's tree still stood on the hill. Thank goodness they had been able to put out the fire before it reached their beloved Panakes.

Sophie was almost three months at this point, and she was still trying to go to Foxfire. She was currently struggling to stay awake in Elemenalism.

"Miss Foster and Miss Redek?"

"Yes, Sir Conley." They said.

"Would you please present your project?"

As Sophie got up, she knocked one of the vials off the table. It fell to the ground and shattered.

"Sorry." She mumbled and tried to clean it up, hissing as one of the pieces cut her hand.

"Are you alright, Miss Foster?" Sir Conley asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth.

He glanced at the wound. "I'll write you a pass to Elwin. You two will present tomorrow." He announced, then scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, and left to the Healing Center.

"Sophie! I haven't seen you in a while!" Elwin said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I cut myself in Elementalism, and I was wondering if you could just patch it up."

"Of course! There's a cot right over there." He pointed to the other room. "Might as well give you a full checkup."

Sophie went over to the cot and lied down as Elwin went to go grab his glasses.

Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Elwin! I fell down the stairs and got a bruise. Can I have a pass?"

Elwin laughed. "Keefe. How do you and Sophie always end up here at the same time?"

"Foster's here?" He yelped. "What's wrong?" He rushed into the room, then laughed.

"You cut your hand? I thought you were, like, almost dying again!" He chuckled.

"Nah. I probably shouldn't take that risk, now." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Keefe smiled and his face inched closer. "But I wouldn't be surprised if this little one is a try-hard, too."

"What little one?" Elwin asked as he came in the door.

Keefe jumped away from her, revealing their flushed faces.

"N-Nothing." Sophie said, her face warm.

Elwin looked confused, but didn't press any more. He just flashed colored blobs around her head, then her stomach. He looked confused for a second, then flashed the blob back to the previous color. He squinted closely at her stomach.

"I... uh... must be wrong." He mumbled, then switched it to a deep maroon shade.

As Sophie's brain registered what was happening, Elwin gasped.

Sophie's eyes widened and she sat up, trying to cover her stomach.

"Are you...?" Elwin whispered.

Sophie and Keefe looked at each other, panicked.

"It was probably nothing." Sophie said.

Elwin looked her in the eye. "Sophie. Please."

She bit her lip and looked at the floor, tears spilling when she nodded.

Keefe came over and hugged her.

Elwin looked at them. "And you're the... the dad?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Are you guys keeping it?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Sophie said, determined. "Please don't tell anyone."

Elwin nodded. "I won't, but if you're planning on hiding it, you should probably stop school soon. You're already starting to show.

She nodded. "I know. How should I get my work from the teachers, though?"

"I'll get your work." Keefe volunteered.

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, but that might be too much work. Why don't you all alternate days? You, Dex, Fitz, Biana, Linh, and Tam can switch."

Keefe shrugged. "Maybe."

Elwin sighed. "Have you guys told your parents?"

"Not my dad." Keefe said. Even though Lord Cassius had caught them doing that, he didn't know Sophie was pregnant. And they hadn't gotten a chance to tell him, given that he was avoiding them at all costs. **(*sarcastically* I can't WAIT to write that chapter... ugh.)**

"You really need to. From what I saw, you're almost three and a half months pregnant."

"Yeah..." Sophie trailed off, doing the math in her head. Only five and a half months until the baby was born.

"Are you two going to go back to class?" Elwin asked. "Sorry. That sounded rude."

"No, no. It's fine." Sophie said with a smile. "We should get back."

Elwin bandaged Sophie's hand, gave them both passes, and sent them on their way, all while wondering what it must be like for them.

 _It must seem like they never get a break._ He decided.

 **Hi! I figured i should probably ask you guys about name suggestions, even though they don't know the gender yet. Thanks! Please review, even if it is anonymous.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is so short...**

Lord Cassius walked into the kitchen, prepared to see an empty bowl in the sink, his son gone.

Instead, he found Keefe sitting at the counter, eating cereal.

"Hey, uh, Dad?" He asked.

"Yes, Keefe?" He grumbled and made his way over to the fridge.

"Uh... so... you know how Foster and me are... together?" He said.

Cassius's face flushed an angry red as he remembered what his son was doing with that girl. "Yes?"

"Um... I... she's... uh... pregnant." He finally got out.

Lord Cassius whipped around to face his son. "SHE'S WHAT!?"

"Pregnant. Due in five months."

"YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT KEEPING IT!" He fumed.

"Thinking? No. Keeping it? Yes."

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ANYWHERE NEAR THAT... THAT FREAK! THAT SLUT!" He shouted at his son.

Keefe stared at his father, angry tears falling down his face. He stood up. "How could you say that!?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY SON! AND YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT THE SENCEN NAME BY HAVING A CHILD AT 16!" He screamed.

"WELL WHAT IF I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID NAME!?" Keefe shouted back.

"THEN YOU CAN LEAVE!" He snarled.

"DON'T THINK I WON'T!" Keefe ran to the Leapmaster. "EVERGLEN!" He shouted at it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story!**

Keefe went to the first place he could think of. Everglen.

As Della ran down the stairs, Keefe furiously wiped at his cheeks, trying to make it look like he hadn't been crying.

As she opened the blinding gates, Della rushed to hug him. "What's wrong!?" She said, panicked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Can I see Fitz?" He asked, trying not to let his voice crack.

"Sure, sure. But if there's anything I can do, let me know, okay?" She let go of him and stepped aside to let him through.

"Kee— what's wrong?" Fitz asked, concerned.

"Can... can I just come in?"

"Uh... Yeah. What happened?"

Keefe bit his lip as more tears spilled out of his eyes. "My... my dad. I told him... and he... he kicked me out." He said, sitting down in the beanbag chair near Fitz's window.

"Oh... I'm really sorry. You can stay here if you want."

"I might..." Keefe trailed off. "Can I use your Leapmaster?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I have to check on Foster. I haven't seen her in a day."

Fitz laughed. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure she can't survive a day without you."

"Hey, with Foster, you never can know."

"That's true."

Keefe leaped to Havenfield and knocked on the door. Grady answered.

"Hey, Keefe. Here to see Sophie?" He asked.

"Yeah." He answered, not giving any more details.

Grady stepped aside, and Keefe ran up the stairs, two at a time.

 _Knock. Knock knock. Knock._

That was their secret code to let the other one know it was them.

"Keefe!" Sophie said, opening the door. "How are you?"

"Not at my best." He admitted. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, her concern hitting him in the face.

"My dad... I... told him. He didn't take it well."

"How not well?" She asked with another wave of concern.

"Like... uh... he kicked me out..." He told her shamefully.

"Oh my gosh, Keefe. I'm so sorry." She said, hugging him.

She swung her leg over his lap and positioned herself so that she was straddling his waist.

"Nah. It's fine. I'll just live with the Vackers for a while."

She looked at him in surprise. "The Vackers? Keefe, you can stay here. I mean... if Grady and Edaline are okay with it, but I'm sure they will be. I'm 99 per—"

He stopped her rambling by kissing her softly.

Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled. "Sorry. I know I was rambling."

"Yes you were." He responded.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me." He said sassily.

"Fine." She pressed her lips to his passionately, blowing his mind.

She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and grabbed at his shirt.

They had to part as the fabric slid over his head.

"Wow, Foster. Hormones much?" He laughed.

She shoved him playfully. "You're the one who kissed me first!"

Keefe just rolled his eyes as she brought her shirt over her head, revealing her tiny baby bump and bra.

Keefe's lips crashed onto hers, and she ran her hand through his unbelievably soft hair.

"So— OH GOD!" Grady shouted and scrambled out of the room. Dinner would be very awkward that night.

 **Please review with name suggestions. (I haven't gotten any yet) Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Sorry my chapters have been short, but I have to have SOME cliffhangers. Thank you!**

After a few more weeks, Keefe was settled in. He slept with Sophie (which Grady did not approve of at first), and she was working on a crib while he worked downstairs on a surprise for her.

 _Knock. Knock knock. Knock._

"Yes, Keefe?" She called.

"I finished." He said softly, opening the door and hiding something behind his back.

"What is it!?" She said, getting up as fast as she could with her 5 month pregnant stomach.

He pulled a mobile out from behind his back. There were wooden alicorns and moonlarks painted silver and gray and blue hanging from a ring with string carefully wrapped around it.

Tears filled Sophie's eyes as she smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Keefe. They're going to love it." She laughed and hugged him after he set it down.

"We can get Dex to help us make it spin." He said, amazed with how much she actually loved his art. No one had appreciated it much before.

A few minutes later, the doorbell **(or whatever elves use for doorbells)** rang.

Sophie hurried down the stairs and opened the door to Elwin.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" She said, squeezing her eyes shut and remembering that Elwin was checking up on her and the baby today.

He laughed. "Don't worry. It's fine."

She led him up to her room and laid on the bed.

He snapped a few colors of lights around her stomach before saying, "I can tell you the gender now, if you want."

"Really!?" She smiled.

"Yeah. You want me to tell you?"

"One second." She said, before screaming, "KEEFE!"

He rushed into the room. "What happened!?"

She laughed. "Do you want to know the gender?"

He looked at her like she'd just scaled Mount Everest. "Seriously?"

She and Elwin nodded in sync.

Keefe looked at Sophie again and nodded.

Elwin snapped and a maroon-colored blob covered her stomach. "It's a..."

 **Oh, please don't tell me you think you'd get off that easily. ;) Also, PLEASE TELL ME NAME SUGGESTIONS! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys. i think i left you in the dark for long enough now. ;) Thank you so much!**

"Show me Biana Vacker," Sophie said into her Imparter.

Biana's face showed up a few seconds later. "What is it? Did something happen?" She looked panicked.

Sophie laughed. "It's a girl."

"What!?" She screeched, smiling widely. "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks!"

"I have to go. Sorry," she apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. Bye!"

"Bye."

Sophie tried to hang up, but the stupid Imparter was glitching and wouldn't let her.

Biana had put it face down, but Sophie and Keefe could still hear the noises. They were about to tell her that when someone else's voice can from the device.

"Who was that?"

"It's a girl!" She squealed.

"What?" The voice asked. It sounded familiar.

"It was Sophie! The baby is a girl!" Biana said as if it was obvious.

"That's great!" The voice said.

"What do you wanna do now?" Biana asked.

"I have a few ideas." The other voice said, and they could hear ruffling sheets.

"Tam," she chided. "My parents are still home."

Keefe burst out laughing.

"What is that?" Tam asked, panicked. "It sounds like there's a dying chicken."

Biana picked up her Imparter to show her face.

"Oh my god, Sophie, HANG UP!" She said, her face red.

"I can't! It won't let me! I'm sorry!" She said.

"Are— is— Bangs Boy— and you— having—sex?" Keefe said in between laughs while rolling around on the floor.

Biana just hung up.

"Keefe! You don't ask someone that!" Sophie turned to her boyfriend.

He finally managed to get it under control.

"But... Bangs Boy and Biana!"

Sophie just rolled her eyes.

"Sophie! Someone's at the front door for you!" Edaline yelled from the stairs.

Sophie shot Keefe an apologetic look and hurried down the stairs. She opened the door and saw Marella.

"Sophie! Where have you been! I haven't seen you in _months_!" she compalined.

"Who is it?" Keefe asked from the stairway.

"And why is Keefe at your house?" Marella asked with raised eyebrows.

"Marella's here, dear love of my life." She said sarcastically, turning back to her friend.

Marella looked at her as if she had three heads.

"What?"

"Uh... nothing. Where have you been?"

Sophie bit her lip and Keefe came up behind her.

"I should probably explain in my room."

She led her friend up to her room and shut the door.

Marella hugged her. "I haven't seen you in for—"

The baby decided that was a good time to kick. Marella obviously felt it.

"What was that?" She asked.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Sophie, what was that!?"

"Not until you promise!"

"Fine! I promise! Just tell me!"

She sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm pregnant."

Marella looked at her carefully, then burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Sophie, you almost got me there!" She said in between guffaws of laughter.

"What?" Sophie asked, completely confused.

Marella just continued laughing.

"No, Marella, I'm serious."

"Sure you are."

"Marella, please! Listen!"

Marella stopped laughing. "Are you actually being serious?" She raised her eyebrows. "This isn't a dare or something?"

"No!" Sophie said, exasperated.

Marella was silent.

"So... who's the father?" She asked.

"Keefe. I'm five months and two days along." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"Because I haven't seen you since I left Foxfire!"

Marella looked at her lap. "I guess..." she said. "So that's why there's a half-built crib in here."

Sophie nodded and chuckled. "It's... a work in progress."

Marella laughed. "So... you and Keefe... really did that?"

Sophie's face burned as she rubbed her temples. "Why does everyone ask that? It's obvious, isn't it? You don't just magically get pregnant."

Marella giggled. "I guess. Anything else you want to tell me?"

Sophie shook her head and laughed. "Why do you always do this?"

Marella shrugged.

"Biana and Tam are dating. But the only ones who know are me and Keefe because we accidentally heard stuff."

Marella raised her eyebrows. "Like what kind of stuff?"

"Like... 'my Imparter was glitching just a few minutes ago and wouldn't hang up and they were flirting' kind of stuff."

"Oh. Well, I'm happy for you guys," she smiled.

"Thanks," Sophie smiled back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for The'icantwait for posting the first review! Tbh, I was SO HAPPY when I read the email. Again, thank you!**

Sophie slipped the long, lavender colored dress on.

She was meeting with the Collective and her friends to celebrate their success. The party was a few (seven, to be exact) months too late.

But the Black Swan had been busy trying to clean up the mess from the battle and collaborate with the Council.

She hadn't seen the Collective since the battle, where they had been fighting fiercely.

She walked over to Vertina and sighed.

Of course Biana had chosen the dress that showed exactly how incredibly pregnant she looked.

"You look amazing," Keefe said from behind her.

She scoffed, blushing. "I look like I always do, just... more pregnant."

He laughed. Her hair hung straight, with a small braid going from the part in her hair to where it was pinned at the back of her head.

"You still look amazing."

She blushed even harder.

They walked down the stairs to the Leapmaster and glittered away, waving to Grady and Edaline.

As they walked down the path to the hideout, Biana rushed towards them.

"Sophie!" She hugged her.

"Biana!" She laughed.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" The dark-haired girl complained.

Sophie giggled. "You saw me a week ago, Biana."

"I know. It just seems like so long. How is she?" She asked, walking with them.

"Good. I have constant headaches, though." Sophie said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." They entered the underground tunnel and saw the rest of their friends and the Collective dining at an enormous table.

"Hey, guys." Their friends chorused.

As everyone turned to look at them, Mr. Forkle chocked on his food. Wraith turned completely invisible and Blur accidentally phased through his chair and fell on the floor. Juline patted Mr. Forkle's back and Granite smiled at them. (He had to know because he is Sophie's teacher)

Once Mr. Forkle has stopped chocking, Wraith was partly visible again, and Blur had gotten back into his chair, they all stared at Sophie's stomach.

"Oh." She smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you guys. Whoops?"

Mr. Forkle looked worried. "What happened?"

Keefe grinned. "Mr. Forkle, do you not know how babies are made?"

His face went red as everyone else either stifled giggles or continued to stare at Sophie.

She shoved him, her face going insanely red.

Mr. Forkle raised his eyebrows at her.

"Miss Foster? Is this one of your practical jokes?"

She looked at the ground sheepishly and shook her head.

"Would you like to explain this to me in my office?" He said, getting up from his chair.

She sighed and followed him, her friends giving her sympathetic looks.

Once the door was closed, Mr. Forkle sighed.

"What happened?" He repeated his question from earlier and sat down on the chair at his desk.

Sophie sat down on one of chairs facing him and bit her lip.

"Keefe's the dad. I'm 7 and a half months along." She answered.

"Keefe?" Mr. Forkle groaned.

"Yes?" Sophie said, suddenly defiant. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He sighed. "No. But I need to tell you something."

Sophie looked up at him. "Yes?"

He looked into her eyes and leaned forward. "This is might be dangerous. We didn't expect you to have children until you were much older, to be honest. And when we designed you..."

"You weren't thinking that far into my future." She finished for him.

"I understand, but I want this. We both want this. And I will go through whatever it takes to keep this child." She told him with a determined look, got up, and left the room.

Mr. Forkle smiled. She was still as stubborn as ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know, I know. This chapter is SO SHORT. But... I had to give you guys a** ** _little_** **bit of suspense ;) *smiles evilly to myself* I love you guys. Thank you so much for reading this.**

Sophie winced as another pain shot through her body. She glanced at the clock. _Fifteen minutes since the last one._

 _Wait..._ she was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat. _No._

It couldn't be. She was only eight and a half months along. Weren't elves supposed to be nine months before giving birth?

 _Must be Braxton Hicks contractions._ She dismissed it.

An hour later...

They were getting closer and more painful.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Edaline looked up from her baking to smile at her.

"I think... she wants out early." She said as another contraction racked her body.

Her eyes widened in realization.

"We have to get to Elwin." She pulled out her Imparter. "Show me Elwin."

Five minutes later, Edaline helped her to the Leapmaster.

"Foxfire!" Edaline shouted.

As they glittered onto the hills, Sophie was glad it was the middle of session. No one would see her. They rushed down the halls to the Healing Center.

"Sophie!" Elwin said, rushing over to her.

He led her to one of the cots and ran over to the medicine shelves.

He rummaged through them, getting more anxious at every label he checked.

"Oh no..." he ran his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Edaline asked.

"All of the elixirs that are for childbirth... they have limbium in them."

 **Aaaaaand this is where you all hate me. Love you guys! Bye! *runs away in terror***


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

"They what!?" Sophie almost screamed.

"I'm so sorry..." Elwin said. "I guess you'll just have to... do it like humans."

Her eyes widened. "You mean with pain."

He nodded. "I should get Keefe."

He hailed Keefe's mentor, hoping that he hadn't skipped class.

"Hello?"

"I need Keefe Sencen."

"Who is this?"

"Elwin. From the Healing Center?"

He waited a few seconds. "He wants to know why."

Elwin groaned.

"Then tell him that Sophie Foster wants him to get his freaking ass down here!" Sophie shouted from across the room.

"Young lady!" Edaline gasped as the mentor's face went red.

He called Keefe to the front of the class and whispered something to him.

They heard him scramble out of the room as the angry mentor hung up.

Keefe ran into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Uh..." Elwin stammered.

Sophie groaned and clutched her stomach again.

"What does it look like?" Sophie said through clenched teeth.

Keefe rushed to her side and looked at Elwin. "I thought this was supposed to be painless!"

"It is! All of the elixirs have libium in them!" Elwin said.

Keefe grimaced. "All of them?"

"Yes!"

Sophie squeezed Keefe's hand as pain passed through her body.

A few painful hours later, Elwin told her it was time to push. Grady has showed up somewhere in the middle, but Elwin had insisted that he and Edaline stay outside.

Sophie screamed and squeezed Keefe's hand harder than before.

"It's okay, Foster. It'll be okay." He whispered.

The bell rang as Sophie pushed again, trying (but failing) to be quiet.

Muffled, yet still loud, voices from the hall drowned out the last part of her scream.

"One last push!" Elwin told her.

She screamed again, tears running down her face as she squeezed his hand as hard as she possibly could.

Then the pain stopped as they heard a cry. A beautiful cry.

Elwin handed her a bundle of blankets and Sophie took it from him, lowering it to her chest.

She pulled the blankets back from the baby's face as a tear ran down her cheek.

She was the most beautiful thing Sophie had ever seen.

"Hey there," Sophie beamed down at her daughter, not even bothering to wipe the tears of happiness off of her face.

She opened her eyes. Her brown eyes. Her beautiful, golden-flecked, amazing, brown eyes.

"Mummo?" The baby cooed. "Daddo?"

Sophie gasped. She forgot that elvin babies could talk at birth.

Keefe sat down on the very edge of the cot.

"Hey there, baby." He grinned and looked at Sophie. "What should we call her?"

Sophie smiled down at the bundle in her arms. "Isadora. It means 'gift'."

Keefe grinned wider. "You are a gift, aren't you?" He booped her tiny nose gently.

She reached out and grabbed his finger with both hands. "Daddo?"

He giggled and nodded. She took one hand and pointed at Sophie. "Mummo?"

She giggled, too. "Yeah. I am."

Elwin sniffled from the corner and wiped his eyes. "Should I get your parents?"

Sophie nodded, never taking her eyes away from the bundle in her arms.

As they entered the room, Grady and Edaline gasped.

"Oh my gosh. Sophie... she looks just like you." Edaline laughed. At the same time, Grady said, "Are you okay? We could hear you screaming."

He looked worried.

"You know Foster, she never can do anything without a near-death experience." Keefe laughed.

Sophie glared at him playfully. "Hey! I did not almost die!"

"It sounded like you did." Grady said, still worried.

Sophie laughed. "Don't worry." She looked down at Isadora and smiled. "It was worth it."

 **Btw, I got the name idea from A Series of Unfortunate Events. I love you guys!**


	19. Author's note

After a few minutes of everyone fawning over her, Isadora got hungry.

Grady and Edaline left hurriedly after the baby had started groping at Sophie's breasts.

Sophie let Keefe hold Isadora while she changed into the new clothes her parents had dropped off. As she finished putting her shirt on, her Imparter rang. She picked it up. _Biana Vacker: 37 missed calls_.

Sophie rolled her eyes and answered.

"Where were you! I called you, like, three million times! I was pretty much ready to leap to Havenfield to see if you were okay! What happened!?" Biana said, all in one breath.

Sophie smiled. "I'm not at Havenfield."

"What?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said! Where are you?" Biana said, exasperated.

"At Foxfire."

"What are you doing at Foxfire!?"

"She decided to come early."

"Who—" her jaw dropped. "Are you giving birth?" She asked.

Sophie looked at her confusedly. "Uh, no!" She laughed.

Biana squealed. "EEEEEEOHMYGOSHBYE" Biana said, then hung up.

Keefe looked at Sophie. "That was strange."

"Mummo hold."

Sophie laughed. "No kidding."

"Mummo hold!"

"I wonder if she's coming here right now." Sophie thought out loud.

"MUMMO HOLD!"

"Okay, okay." Sophie came over and took Isadora just as Biana slammed open the door.

Isadora covered her ears with her teeny hands. "Bad noise!"

Biana stared in awe at the baby.

"Oh my gosh. She's so cute!" Biana cooed.

She stared at the baby. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Izzydory!" Isadora giggled.

Biana looked at Sophie.

"Isadora. It means gift." She chuckled.

"Was it fun?" Biana asked.

"What?"

"Giving birth! Was it fun?"

"FUN!?" Sophie exclaimed. "It hurt like he— heck. I was going to say heck."

Biana's brow furrowed. "I thought there were elixirs for that."

"There are. The main ingredient is libium."

Biana cringed. "Oh."

"So... about you and Tam..." she smirked.

Biana's face went red. "You can't tell anyone. If my dad finds out, he'll freak and give me condoms. And he'll make my mom give me the talk again."

Keefe sauntered into the room. "So you and Bangs Boy ARE a thing." He smirked. "You might need those condoms." He winked.

Biana's face flushed an even deeper shade. "We should tell everyone else. I'm sure they'll be DYING to hear all about this little one." She smiled at Isadora.

Biana went outside and hailed everyone to tell them to come there immediately.

One everyone was there, she led them inside to the Healing Center, where Sophie and Keefe held their little baby.

Everyone took turns holding her, except Tam. He was too scared that he would drop her.

He stood back in the corner with Biana, who was trying to persuade him. He didn't cave, even for her.

But once little Izzy got tired, everyone leaped back home and left the exhausted new parents to themselves.

Sophie and Keefe laid down on the cot with their newborn child.

"I love you." Sophie whispered. "Both of you."

"I love both of you, too." Keefe whispered back.

And with that, they all fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys! I'm thinking about doing a Lylie (Linh and Wylie) pregnant fanfic. Please review and tell me if i should or not! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh. My. Goodness. GUYS! ALMOST 700 REVIEWS! THIS IS CRAZY AWESOME!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, but a special shoutout to my followers and favoriters(thats probably not a word but eh)!**

 **les neverseen**

 **Sprinklezzz**

 **NismoGTR**

 **AllisonReitz**

 **ILYSM! Thank you!**

 **Love, Winnie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. Shout out to flusted dreams, who, by the way, is awesome, and a guest who asked for another chapter. Love you guys! (ps: this is not a new chapter, I just had to add a little note before chapter 1 and rearrange all of the chapters. please go see it!)**

Six years later...

"Izzy! Come downstairs! Biana's here!" Sophie shouted.

"Biana!" Izzy screamed, bolting down the stairs. "Guess what guess what guess WHAT!"

"What, peanut?" Biana grinned, catching Isadora as she launched herself into her arms.

"I MANIFESTED!" She squealed.

"What!? That's awesome! What ability!?" Biana asked, shocked.

"An empath AND an— oops. Sorry mommy." She looked embarrassed.

Sophie laughed. "It's ok, Izzy. You can tell our close friends. But no one else."

Biana looked confused. "What?"

Izzy stood on her very tip-toes and whispered in Biana's ear, "An enhancer."

Biana's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!? That's AWESOME!" She giggled.

"Thanks!"

"Okay, Izzy. Daddy and I have to leave now," Sophie told her daughter. "I trust you're going to be good for Biana?"

"Pffft, please, Sophie. Stop worrying. We'll be fine!"

"Okay. Love you, Izzy." She leaned down to rub noses with her.

"Love you too mommy."

A few hours later...

Izzy shoveled more mallowmelt into her mouth.

"Biana?"

"Yeah, peanut?"

"Why do you and Tam not have a baby?" She asked curiously.

Biana almost chocked. "W-What?"

"Why do you and Tam not have a baby?"

"Uh..." Biana felt her heartbeat speed up. She laughed nervously. "We're going to wait until we're married for that."

Izzy cocked her head to one side. "Why? Mommy and Daddy aren't married."

"You know what, peanut? I actually have to go to the bathroom. Give me one minute."

She rushed to the bathroom, closed the door, and took out her Imparter.

 _Soph. 911. Your kid is asking why Tam and I don't have kids. Send help._ She pressed send, and sat down on the side of the bathtub. After a few moments, she couldn't take it any longer.

 _Soph._

 _Sophie._

 _Help._

 _Please._

 _I DONT HAVE MUCH LONGER._

 _SOPHIE I SWEAR._

 _S._

 _E._

 _N._

 _D._

 _H._

 _E._

 _L._

 _P._

 _SOPHIE FOSTER THIS IS MORE TERRIFYING THAN FIGHTING VESPERA._

 _Wait actually I take that back._

 _BUT ITS PRETTY CLOSE._

Biana realized that she couldn't sit in the bathroom forever. She sighed. It was going to be a long night of deflecting questions.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again! Although I really do wish this was an update, it is sadly not. I would just like to say thank you so much to all of the people out there with kind hearts. I would also like to say that I will (sadly) not be posting anything else on the issue of mean people *loudly coughs*. Thank you to all of the people who tell me to keep writing! At some point, I will definitely post more (not to this story, but other ones) AND i take suggestions. Please be kind with those suggestions though :). THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of the wonderful people out there. If I could, I would give a huge hug and tell you what a kind heart you have in person. I love you all so much, and it makes my heart happy to see you guys being kind, because that's all I really care about. Love you! 3**


End file.
